Toadstool Castle
Toadstool Castle is a castle completed in 2000 AD, and is so massive, World 1-0-0 is completely taken up by it, and World 1-0-1 is 25% that castle. Stats Height: 117 metres (former highest building) Perimeter: 113 metres Completed: 14 March, 2000ad. Planning start: 2 May, 1986ad. Work start: 1 July, 1993ad Topped out: 12 June, 1998ad. History After the January 1984 attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom, killing over 30 people, it was decided, in the mid 1984 Emergency General Concillours Meeting, on July 28, 1984, that the now-former Goodway Castle (height: 53 metres, perimeter: 37 metres) was inadqueate for the increased population (only 5,000 people lived in the mushroom kingdom in 1953 when it was built, and in 1984 20,000 people lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, increasing daily), and that the (repeatedly planned for closure since 1977) Goodway Castle would end service on July 1, 1993 and be converted to a high-rise by 1996. Planning for the new castle begun May 2, 1986, after a greenlight by Princess Paulline, the governors, and the ministers. In 1988, the ministers held a meeting about where to build it. They decided World 1, because it was the plainest area. The main area to build it was World 1-0, because noone lived there. They decided World 1-0-0, because it was right in the middle. Part of World 1-0-1 would be built on as well. Goodway Castle was built in World 4-5-4, but it was near the captial city from World 4-6-0 to 4-7-3, which was given it's charter in 1961. By October 1992, the date of construction start was announced to be July 1, 1993, the same day the impending end of Goodway Castle would strike. On July 1, 1993, at 7:03am, construction started as the first diggers were seen at the area. Events of construction: July 1, 1993: Start May 12, 1994: Ground-break January 13, 1996: Tower 1 completed. January 16, 1996: Tower 2 completed. January 20, 1996: Tower 3 completed. January 25, 1996: Tower 4 completed. January 30, 1996: Tower 5 completed. February 6, 1996: Tower 6 completed. February 8, 1996: Tower 7 completed. February 9, 1996: Tower 8 completed. June 12, 1998: Topped out. January 12, 1999: Furnishing begins. December 31, 1999, 11:59:59pm: Castle paritally opens. March 14, 2000: Opening completed. May 16, 2001: Name given. In 2003, the Toppon Building (former Goodway Castle) opened. It was meant to open in early 1997, but construction was delayed in 1996 because the construction of the Civica Building was above schedule and well underway, and opened in 1999 when it was supposed to open in early 2000. In November 2006, a flood hit the World 1-0 area, flooding the castle and damaging it, as well as stranding Queen Peach and very young Princess Rosalina, (who was adopted as a newborn in October that year) and delaying their visit to December 2, 2006. No longer the highest building On April 14, 2008, the gentleman's agreement in 1994 that no building will rise higher than Toadstool Castle was abolished by the ministers, allowing construction of the 131-metre high Finanica Building to begin in 2009. On October 31, 2013. the building reached a height of 117.36 metres, making it the tallest building in the Mushroom Kingdom. The building topped out on February 26, 2014, and opened on February 15, 2015. The construciton start in 2009 began the "race for the skies" with the current highest under-construction building being the Chrysler Complex, with a 161-metre high (currently 88 metre) under construction tower, with 165 and 171 metre in the planning, and a 162 metre that broke ground in 2015. Category:Locations Category:Fanon